Arcane University
by PyroTheWereCat
Summary: The student healer and the trained assassin, brought together by impossible circumstance in the capital of the Empire. Notions of choice, justice, and morality will be questioned or destroyed in this unlikeliest of pairs. - original characters and story set in the Third Era before the Oblivion Crisis and before Traven is elected Arch-Mage.
1. Prologue

_Murie Retene, a middle class Breton from High Rock, has attained Journeyman level in the Arcane University in Cyrodiil. She has been working her hardest for years to reach this milestone in her magical career and the day has finally come. She cannot wait to get started on a whole new section of spells and make the next step to become an Expert and then eventually a Master._

But all is not well in the magic community. There is unrest amongst the council. People are beginning to go missing. Unusual lights are being sighted near caves and ruins. Talk of a darker force at work is spreading through the grapevine, reaching even the common folk's ears. Nothing too strange has happened within the walls of the university so life goes on as normal.

Murie is unaware of any problem. The university has largely remained untouched by such rumors, in an effort to keep its students focused on their studies. As far as she knows, she is just about to start the new school year and her biggest concerns are in tests and having time to care for her familiar.

_Meanwhile, the Dark Brotherhood has sent one of its best assassins to the Imperial City for a very important contract. The Fates have aligned and they are drawing these opposite people together in an almost impossible partnership._

A/N: Guys...this is it. This is my triumphant return to after so very long a rest and that awkward OFF fic in-between (that I really ought to get back to). I'm excited. Are you excited? Cause I'm pretty freaking excited here.


	2. Novelty

_Dawn, 27th of Last Seed._

Sunlight filtered in through the windows of the dormitory building of the Arcane University, gently waking its inhabitants. One such inhabitant was young Murie Retene, a Breton studying the art of Restoration magic. She had worked hard in the past four years since she was named Apprentice and had finally advanced to the rank of Journeyman. The spells she would be learning now were much more difficult than any she had already mastered. Many of her higher level Healer classmates had shown great fatigue from practicing these spells but Murie herself was not wholly worried. She did not have any real friends here at the university, besides her faithful deer familiar Astien, so she could devote her time entirely to her studies. And today marked the first day of the new school year. Murie had to admit she was slightly excited to see all the new students arriving, even if she wouldn't be speaking to any of them. Indeed, this new year would be interesting.

…...

Meanwhile, in a hidden sanctuary near the border of Black Marsh, an Argonian assassin practiced his blade arts upon a straw dummy. His movements were swift and precise, leaving tears only in vital areas. His breathing was steady and his eyes (a rather unusual shade of hazel-olive green with flecks of gold) were calm and focused. Nothing could distract him...except...

"Pelena wants to see you." The Argonian stopped what he was doing, one of his daggers held mere centimeters from the dummy's neck (where there was already a hole from the exact place being stabbed a multitude of times). He relaxed his stance and turned his head slightly to acknowledge the messenger, a twig-like Wood Elf girl.

"In her quarters?" he asked.

"Yes, and you'd better not keep her waiting. She says it's extremely important." The Argonian nodded once and sheathed his daggers. He passed by the Bosmer silently and she shuddered. Even amongst murderers Shadowscales held an aura of death that could not be ignored.

The Argonian made his way to the deepest part of the underground Sanctuary, the cave system where the living quarters and common room lay. He turned into the room he was looking for, the private bedroom of the leader of the Sanctuary.

"What is it that you would ask of me, Sister?" he asked, his voice even and controlled. The middle-aged Imperial woman who sat at a small table before him stood and handed him a tightly bound scroll, secured with a black ribbon.

"The details of your assignment are written in here. Do not open it until you are far from this Sanctuary and you are certain that you are alone. We have been hired by a very influential party. Do not disappoint them or us, Hides-His-Eyes."

…...

_A/N: Annnnd first chapter is a cliffhanger. Sorry, I am just too attached to my cliffhangers to let a chance slip by. Reviews help me improve!_


	3. Introduction and Introspection

Murie yawned and stretched her thin arms above her head. It was the beginning of a lovely day in the Imperial City and she didn't want to miss a thing. She hopped out of bed and habitually pulled on her well-worn brown leather gloves from the bedside table. She wasn't cold but she felt nude without them. She strode to the large bay window, an upgrade from the smaller, less interesting windows from downstairs, and took a sweeping look around the campus. From here she could see the sprawling courtyard and the Great Hall beyond. To the left the towering stone wall rose, defending the university and its secrets. Beyond that, Murie could see the speck that was the Imperial Prison, so small looking from where she stood. She opened the windows inward to let in the sunshine and cool morning breeze. If there was one thing the young Breton loved more than anything else it was sunshine. She sighed and turned back to begin getting ready for the day. She moved around with a spring in her step and a smile on her face, bubbling with anticipation of the opening ceremony. She stopped to check her reflection in the modest mirror above her desk to make sure her hair wasn't a bird's nest and held for a moment, her bright green eyes alight with titillation. She knew her prominent freckles wouldn't turn anyone's head but she wasn't concerned with such trivial things...usually. _It might be nice_, she thought, _if just once someone other than Astien found me interesting._ But then she thought of the consequences and shoved the girlish idea out of her head.

Once Murie finished getting ready and made her way downstairs, she saw that the entire entrance hall had filled with students, both new Novices with but a taste of real magic and familiar faces from Murie's past six years at the university. While she observed the crowd from her place at the base of the stairwell, an Illusion professor arrived to inform everyone to meet in the Great Hall on the East side of campus. The Master students in their black robes led the way out of the dormitories. On the way the Arch-Mage's tower could be seen to the right, a magnificent structure practically radiating with magical energy. The Arch-Mage was the only one to live up there, at the very top with only a small attic above the room. The rest of the Council of Mages lived on campus on the Master dormitory floor, as was the custom at least as long as Murie had been there. Because of this (and because the knowledge was drilled into each Novice's head in Arcane History before they advanced to Apprentice) Murie could name each of the Council members from memory. The lowest Council member was a kind but absent-minded Breton named Fenand Maurard, a Master Illusionist and in charge of the Novices. He was fond of tutoring whole classrooms on his own time, much to the delight of the students. Next up was a handsome Imperial named Cidius Colollius, a Master Alteration mage and in charge of the Apprentices. He was often pined after by many female students (and a handful of males) for his charm and good looks, though he was notorious for assigning long, arduous essays. The next was a guarded Dark Elf named Thadas Seles who was head of Journeymen, a Master Healer, and Murie's personal idol. She was absolutely thrilled when she learned he would be her direct mentor upon entering the Journeyman level. There was also a strict Nord woman called Ilfhild Stormcaller, a Master in shock type Destruction and in charge of the Experts. The final Council member was a pompous High Elf named Imarume (head of Masters, alchemist and Master Conjuror). She frequently informed students how inferior they were and that they would never become true Masters. Then of course there was the Arch-Mage himself, an extremely talented fire type Destruction mage and charismatic Imperial named Caccia Pavengius. The University and the Mages' Guild had flourished under his command for over ten years and it seemed the Council had no intention of removing him.

The students were now walking up the steps to the ancient looking building that was the Great Hall. It didn't seem quite so "great" but the new students would learn very shortly of its true magnificence. The interior of the Great Hall certainly did it more justice than the face of it implied. The room was incredibly spacious with and impossibly high ceiling and towering windows that let in the best of the morning sunlight. The floor was bare, save for some faintly glowing runes in certain colors and formations. At the far end of the Hall the entire Council of Mages stood, the Arch-Mage himself standing in the center. He spread his arms wide and smiled warmly at the approaching students, though his crinkled grey eyes remained almost...blank.

"Welcome!" he greeted, his booming voice echoing across the room, "Welcome to a new year!" He paused for a moment as the last stragglers shuffled into the Hall. "It pleases both the Council and myself to see so many faces eager to learn and master the arcane arts. Now if we are all ready, we shall begin the ceremony." Each member of the Council produced a scroll from their robes. Councilman Maurard, the farthest to the left, spoke from his first.

"First, the Council would like to welcome the newest students to the University," he announced, "When I call your name, Novices please stand on the green runes in front of me." He began to read off names from the scroll and with each one a student left the crowd to stand on the green runes. The names were belonging to peoples of all races and colors...Nearly half of these new students would drop out before they reached Journeyman level, simply for the terrible pressure they had never experienced until now.

Once the Novice scroll was completed, Councilman Colollius read from his.

"The Council would like to welcome back the students who have shown their merit and advanced to the rank of Apprentice. When I call your name, Apprentices please stand on the yellow runes in front of me." The students from previous years, relieved that they had finally passed, filed up along the yellow runes as their names were called. These students would have to work at least twice as hard to advance to the next rank.

Councilman Seles spoke from his scroll as the last finished.

"The Council would like to acknowledge the dedication of the students who have advanced to the rank of Journeyman. When I call your name, Journeymen please stand of the blue runes in front of me." The more tired than nervous students named Journeyman slowly walked to their places on the blue runes. Murie stepped forward, her heart aflutter with excitement. She and the other Journeymen had nothing but hard work and sleepless nights before them.

The Council then named the Experts (on red runes) and the Masters (on black runes). Once the ceremony was complete, Arch-Mage Pavengius spoke again to the students.

"While we are thrilled to have you all study with us, there are rules you must follow." He turned his gaze in particular to the new students and recited the rules Murie had memorized since her very first year. "First, no magic is to be practiced in the courtyard, corridors, or dormitory halls. Second, magic is not to be used on fellow students unless instructed and overseen by a professor. Third, lights out at 9 PM every night, meaning no student should be out of their own dormitories until 7 AM the following day. Failure to follow these rules will result in serious punishment." Arch-Mage Pavengius paused to let the rules sink in to the newer students. When they appeared sufficiently frightened, he clapped his hands together and continued, "And now that we are all in order, Novices who wish to summon a familiar and or have a staff fashioned, please remain here and Masters Colollius and Imarume will assist you. As for everyone else, I encourage you to enjoy your first few days of the new term as all classes are postponed until Morndas!" While many students cheered at having half a week off to get settled, Murie felt slightly disappointed. What on Nirn was she meant to do with all this free time?

...

The Shadowscale made no stops in his travels, save for one in Leyawiin to purchase food and supplies for the journey. He spoke little and only when necessary. He stayed off the roads and continued to travel throughout the night. He was not to rest until he reached his destination and he intended to follow orders as thoroughly as was possible. He had read the instructions given in the contract several times and deemed it unacceptable to have even a slight deviation from them. As Pelena had said, this was a very important and influential contract. The Argonian felt mildly honored to have been the one assigned such a task, but when he thought about it logically he was the only one of his Sanctuary qualified to take it on. It called for absolute invisibility, remaining undetected by anyone. The multiple targets were to be studied until he was able to catch them completely alone and off guard. A few were even meant to look like accidents or suicide, just to keep an investigation from hindering his progress. Once he had carried out each assassination, he was to return immediately to the Sanctuary to receive his reward. It would be difficult but no contract was impossible. At least, no contract for Hides-His-Eyes, as the others called him.

He never quite understood how they had come up with the name. He imagined it was because his Jel accent had been rather thick when he had arrived in Cyrodiil and they created a Cyrodiilic name based on what they heard. He didn't really care too much. His own name was used in another life, by a person who no longer existed. Perhaps it was suiting that he use Hides-His-Eyes as his name now, a person who lived without showing a flicker of emotion or compassion, one who hid his eyes from the world.

It was dusk on the second day that the Shadowscale arrived at his destination. He paused at the edge of the lake and scanned the high walls that guarded the final resting place of the ones marked for death. He had never been to this place, mainly due to the fact that he had no interest or purpose for magic (not to mention the horrendously tight security at the gate and on watchtowers secured to the top of the walls). But here he stood, about to plan a way to enter the Arcane University.

...

_A/N: I edited a lot of this from its original form as a sandbox intro to a roleplay. Fun fact, by the way. This was actually a multiplayer roleplay that died because people stopped posting. I've been working on it ever since to make it a solo story. If I made any mistakes in editing (like if there are pieces that don't make sense with each other GIVE ME A BREAK IT'S 3 AM AND I'M TIRED AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON EDITS AND FINISHING THIS CHAPTER ALL NIGHT) just let me know. Reviews help me improve! I want to give you guys my very best!_


End file.
